


The Sun and Moon

by festalsea



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festalsea/pseuds/festalsea
Summary: Short stories about two girls in love, and the many encounters that come between them. Erratically updating new chapters.





	1. Flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> God damn I love lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyria gives Djeeta a gift.

"Djeeta, look what I made!" 

Lyria's head poked out from the tall grass field filled with beauteous flowers. Her face lit up, filled with nothing, but excitement to show to the girl coming her way. Djeeta tilted her head and gazed over the other's shoulder. 

Diverse flowers all intertwined beautifully with each other like a bird's nest. Her fingers laced at the accessory, admiring her talent, and smiling greatly out of pure satisfaction. It made her cheeks dust with a pastel pink. That's what Djeeta loved about the girl the most. She was way too cute. 

"A flower crown?" 

"Yup! Hehe, it did take quite some time to master. I think I finally got it!" She stood up and immediately wore it on her head. 

"See? It looks pretty, right?" 

" _She_ _does look_ _elegant._ " Djeeta thought. 

"Ah, but I didn't make it for myself. I..." 

Lyria turned her head to her side; quite bashful of what she was going to say to her. However, she then proceeded to place the crown on the other girl's head with a soft smile. 

"I thought maybe it'll look super cute when you wear it! That's why I made it just for you." 

Suddenly, Djeeta laughed, her face beginning to flush. "You're waay too adorable, you know that?" 

Her hands caressed Lyria's cheeks, reaching to kiss her forehead, and not wanting to let go of this valuable moment. 

"Thank you, Lyria. I'll treasure it forever." 

She blushed in response. "O-of course!" 

From this moment on, Lyria continued to make flower crowns just for Djeeta. 


	2. Sleep in peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyria sleeps in Djeeta's room after a nightmare.

"Umm... Djeeta?"

The door cracked open. Lyria's face was pale and drenched in sweat. Her hand gripped tightly on the doorknob, and she was shaking from the darkness of the corridor, but the dubiety of wanting to come inside. Djeeta had held her journal, and back laying cozily on the bed frame. She tilted her head in confusion as she placed the book on her table side. Lyria thought she interrupted Djeeta's reading. However, she was more concerned for the girl peaking from her door than a treatise.

"What's the matter? You're incredibly pale!"

 _I had a terrible nightmare about you._ "...I can't sleep." She lied.

Djeeta's brows curved upwards. "...Alright, come lay next to me." 

Lyria swallowed at her own words. Simple deceiving can be such fraught even if it may be harmless. Yet, all she wanted was the warmth of someone she loved more than anyone. Someone she admired the most. She hurried on to Djeeta's bed, and a silk blanket soon on top of her. She finally felt at ease with her scent and presence.

"A nightmare again?"

"Eh? H-how--"

"You're not very good at lying." Djeeta chuckled.

She hovered over Lyria, making her feel comfortable by gently rubbing her head. 

"Were you scared? I should've been by your side when it first started. You felt strange for the last few days. I was so worried about you."

"Please don't blame yourself for it. I..."

"In my dreams. I lost you somewhere and I thought I wouldn't be able to see you. It felt like some sort of cycle. I was alone." 

"I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"Huh?"

Djeeta smiled. She held Lyria's hand tightly and sighed, "Seeing you like this makes me feel helpless because I don't know what to do. However, even if it's not much, I still want to comfort you. I love you, Lyria. I don't want to see you suffer quietly anymore."

Lyria's head rested on the other girl's chest as her face began to heat up. Adding color into her once again.

"Th-thank you. I want to stay by your side as well."

The room was silent, but the sound of ringing that filled their ears interfered. 

"Hey, Djeeta? Is it okay if I sleep in here from now on?"

In response, her face lit up in elation. "Of course! I'm so happy you said this!"

The two of them laughed for a while. Until their eyes suddenly felt heavy, falling asleep, and embracing one another. Lyria's nightmares finally came to a halt. 


End file.
